Legado
by eme-ele
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que los padres nos dejan cuando ya no pueden seguir a nuestro lado? Las enseñanzas, las experiencias, el amor. Todo aquello que Igneel legó a Natsu, él intentaría traspasarlo a su hija, que crecía en el interior de Lucy. Sabía que, con su ayuda y apoyo, lograría que el legado del Rey Dragón del Fuego continuara. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-Legado-**

_«Eso es. Habla sobre el futuro. Eso te dará fuerzas para seguir viviendo.»_

* * *

¿Cuándo había llegado a aquel lugar tan extraño? No lo sabía; solo era consciente de que se había despertado solo en un paisaje con el cielo rojizo y con relieve rocoso. Pero, eso sí, estaba seguro de que nunca había estado en ese sitio.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como pudo por el terreno escarpado. Sus sentidos estaban algo aletargados y tenía que poner especial atención para pisar en suelo liso.

Mientras andaba mirando el cielo de fuego, vio una silueta gigantesca a lo lejos, como una sombra, algo que no pudo identificar qué era. Sin embargo, cuando se fue acercando, pudo ver las escamas, las alas rojas planeando, el rostro imponente y serio de aquella criatura que había significado tanto para él, que había sido la única figura paterna de la que tenía recuerdo antes de unirse a Fairy Tail.

Ante sus ojos, por más imposible que pareciera, se encontraba Igneel, su padre, el que le había enseñado gran parte de los valores nobles que tenía impresos en el corazón. Volaba a gran velocidad por el firmamento sin esperarlo. Lo miró y sonrió genuina y traviesamente, retándole sin palabras a que lo alcanzara.

Natsu se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, riendo de forma estridente, de la manera tan característica en que lo hacía cuando era feliz de verdad, con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

Por un momento, pensó que era un niño de nuevo, sin más preocupaciones que la de estar junto a su padre y que este le intentara instruir no solo en la magia, sino también en la vida. Pero no, hacía mucho tiempo que había crecido, que se había dado cuenta de que las cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que parecen y de que Igneel no estaría para enseñarle, protegerlo y darle cobijo por siempre.

El tiempo le dio otras personas que se convertirían en su familia, pero el vacío que El Rey Dragón del Fuego dejó en su alma no se podía llenar fácilmente. Siempre se había sentido un poco solo sin él hasta que Happy y después Lucy llegaron a su vida. Y ahora lo echaba de menos, sí, pero había conseguido avanzar, quedarse con todas las experiencias y enseñanzas que Igneel le dio y seguir moviéndose hacia el futuro; justo lo que le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto.

Claro que eso no impedía que le hiciese especial ilusión y que sintiese una gran dicha al verlo de nuevo.

Igneel detuvo su vuelo y se posó en el suelo, esperando a que Natsu lo alcanzara, cosa que hizo en unos pocos segundos. Saltó lo más alto que pudo y se abrazó a él sin contener sus fuerzas, sabiendo que no podría lastimar su gruesa y escamosa piel.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Natsu –profirió Igneel con su grave y profunda voz.

–Demasiado, diría yo –le contestó el chico mientras se apartaba de él para mirarlo, volvía a poner sus pies sobre el suelo y le sonreía con alegría.

Natsu era alguien a quien era casi imposible no querer. Saber que una persona con tanta ternura, bondad y nobleza existía hacía que Igneel amara aún más a los humanos. El vínculo entre ellos se había creado casi en el mismo segundo en el que se conocieron y se había afianzado en los años que compartieron juntos. Y, a pesar de que estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, aquel vínculo no se había roto, ni siquiera se había debilitado en lo más mínimo.

–Veo que me hiciste caso y seguiste mirando hacia el futuro.

–Claro, nunca te desobedecería –razonó mientras acompañaba las palabras con un gesto distraído con sus manos.

Esa era una de las mentiras más grandes que había escuchado el dragón de la boca de su hijo. Cuando era pequeño, hacía muchas travesuras y se metía en unos líos tremendos, de los cuales siempre tenía que rescatarlo Igneel. Y eso sin contar las innumerables horas que había perdido intentando enseñarle a escribir y leer.

–Ya –espetó mientras sonreía ligeramente–. ¿Cómo está la chica? Mmm… ¿cómo se llamaba?

–¿Lucy? –Igneel asintió en respuesta–. Muy bien. Bueno, aunque come muchísimo ahora, casi tanto como yo, y se enfada más que de costumbre.

Natsu comenzó a reírse con los ojos cerrados. Era cierto que el embarazo le provocaba algunos cambios de humor a Lucy, pero serían mucho menores si Happy –y alguna que otra vez él mismo– parara de decirle que debía dejar de comer y que estaba engordando demasiado. Lucy gritaba que eso era algo completamente normal porque había un bebé creciendo en su interior mientras ellos se reían divertidos.

–Me resulta increíble que vayas a ser padre –comentó Igneel un poco confuso, pues no se había imaginado que alguien tan atolondrado pudiera llegar a tener un bebé, pero ahí estaba, había ocurrido y él siempre lo apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera.

–¡Dímelo a mí!

–¿No estás asustado? –cuestionó el dragón.

–Si te soy sincero, un poco sí –dijo poniéndose más serio que antes–. Ni siquiera sé cuidarme a mí mismo bien, pero tengo a Lucy a mi lado –argumentó sonriendo e Igneel pudo ver en sus ojos verdes el amor más real y profundo–. ¡Y a Happy! Creo que estaremos bien.

–Estoy seguro de ello.

Natsu se quedó mirando a su padre. Le consolaba mucho que pusiera tantas esperanzas en él para una tarea tan compleja como era la de criar a un niño –niña en su caso–. Incluso recordaba que, cuando Lucy le comunicó que estaba embarazada, sintió un terror tremendo, porque no se había planteado nunca la posibilidad de convertirse en padre. Pero enseguida la congoja se marchó, dando paso a una felicidad infinita. Formar una familia era una noticia alucinante y más aún si lo hacía al lado de Lucy.

–¿Es muy difícil? –preguntó dubitativo y buscando algo de consejo–. Ser padre, quiero decir.

–Un poco. Y si se comporta como tú, lo será mucho más.

Padre e hijo rieron muy fuerte por el comentario, recordando el tiempo que vivieron juntos; un tiempo que fue enriquecedor y muy valioso para ambos.

–Estoy seguro de que serás un gran padre, Natsu.

Aquello fue lo último que le dijo Igneel antes de desvanecerse de nuevo en el cielo carmesí.

Natsu despertó con el corazón latiendo ligeramente más rápido que de costumbre. Se tocó la cara y descubrió que algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, llegando incluso hasta su cuello. Se las secó con el dorso de su mano derecha y se dio la vuelta, mirando el cuerpo que dormía plácidamente a su lado, dándole la espalda. Su pelo rubio caía sobre la almohada y su respiración era pausada y tremendamente tranquila.

Se acercó y pasó su brazo por la suave cintura hasta llegar al vientre abultado de Lucy, allí donde crecía su hija, la vida que habían creado juntos y que había surgido del puro y genuino amor que ambos se profesaban.

Apartó un poco su pelo y enterró el rostro en su nuca, impregnándose así de su aroma, que había cambiado ligeramente desde que se quedó embarazada. Siempre le había encantado el olor de Lucy, pero ahora le gustaba mucho más.

Mientras acariciaba el vientre, escuchó a la chica soltar un quejido lastimero y la vio dándose la vuelta lentamente, de la única forma en que su cuerpo le permitía moverse a esas alturas del embarazo. Abrió los ojos un poco, viendo a Natsu totalmente despierto –algo que le parecía bastante raro, pues solía dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones–. Su rostro le revelaba una pequeña sensación de desamparo y nostalgia.

–¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo rosado lentamente.

–No. Ha sido un buen sueño –respondió Natsu curvando sus labios ligeramente.

–¿Aparecía yo?

–No –contestó, porque era verdad, en el sueño hablaba con su padre de ella, prácticamente era la protagonista, pero técnicamente no aparecía.

Lucy infló sus mejillas en una mueca de desagrado y enfado finjida. Luego, sin indagar sobre el sueño, se comenzó a reír suavemente y se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico, quien la recibió con cariño entre sus brazos. Le posó de nuevo la mano en el vientre, moviéndola en una lenta caricia.

Aquella niña era el futuro. Su futuro. Igneel le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante después de su muerte y ahora, a través del mundo onírico, le había vuelto a dar ánimos para que se esforzara en criar de la mejor manera posible a su hija.

Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por legar a Nashi el coraje, la valentía, la bondad y la fuerza que su padre le transmitió, para convertirla no solo en una buena maga de Fairy Tail, sino también en una excelente persona.

El legado de Igneel continuaría vivo y con más fuerza que nunca. Y no solo a través de él, sino a través de Nashi también, de los hijos que concibiera en el futuro, de las generaciones venideras. Él se encargaría de eso. Y sabía que, aunque sería una ardua tarea, lo lograría con su familia al lado; con Lucy, Nashi, Happy.

Con todo lo maravilloso que aún estaba por llegar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues aquí estoy, estrenándome con el Nalu.

Últimamente he estado leyendo bastante de esta pareja, me he encontrado con fics muy buenos que me han hecho valorarlos mucho más de lo que lo hacía antes y, bueno, me salió esto.

Además, quería relacionarlo con Igneel porque la frase del comienzo, la que le dice a Natsu al final del arco de Tartaros, es una de las frases que más me ha llegado de Fairy Tail; es sencillamente preciosa.

Gracias infinitas por leer. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
